leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hapu/Games/Quotes/USUM
:"You there, . Can you come to my aid?" :"Over here." :"These scoundrels are Pokémon thieves. And you're on familiar terms with them?" :"I am Hapu." :"Life in the big city sure is something else. Pokémon thieves roam about brazenly..." :"Hmm, I leave that one to you." :" , shall we stomp these scoundrels? It'll be a mess to clean up afterward, but I am willing if you are." :"You'll be fine getting home?" :"Glad to see that will get home on her own." :"I've got you to thank for that. Give me your name, Trainer." :", eh? That's a fine name. I like the way you handled yourself in battle." :"Mudsdale and I are always wandering all about Alola to try to achieve our goals, so perhaps we'll meet again someday. I am indebted to you for your aid, after all." :"Ah yes. You might want to try your hand at a or two, . Mudsdale here thinks you'd be well suited to it, given how strong you are." Malie City :". Been a while, friend." :"Looks like your island challenge is coming along favorably. That must be pleasing to the tapu." :"So, , who might this be?" :"My apologies if Mudsdale spooked you just now. Doesn't seem like you're a trial-goer. What are you up to?" :"Well, that's some fine initiative. I'd be happy to show you the way whenever you'd like to go. My Mudsdale here is as sturdy as all get-out. She can easily carry two." :"Greetings, ." :"Well met! I was seeking you. If you're going to travel about , you ought to do it while astride a Mudsdale. There is no call for hesitation. Consider it my thanks for Akala Island." :"It was remiss of me not to register her for you when we met one another in Malie. I was just so taken aback by Lillie and how lovely she was that it escaped me. By no means was I just waiting for a time when you were in trouble!" :"Let me pose a question... Do you know of the Ultra Recon Squad?" ::Regardless of choice: "They seem to be here to investigate some ill that weighs heavily upon them. Luckily, it is quite in keeping with the people and Pokémon of Alola to help those in need. If you seek the next trial, go straight on through here to Tapu Village. I'll be cheering for you on your island challenge!" Ancient Poni Path :"Oh! Been a while, . And you brought Lillie along, too?" :"You look different...like you're ready to go all out in something now." :"Ho! Then you do your best, Lillie." :"No one could call you lily-livered!" :"The kahuna? Hrmm. Don't have one here on Poni." :"Well, do not be distressed. I wouldn't say that I know nothing of this." :"All right. Let us all proceed to the ruins. You stick with me, you two." Ruins of Hope :"I give my thanks... for your great blessing. As kahuna, I will do my best for the people... and the Pokémon of Alola." :"Oh! So you two were watching?" :"The kahunas are chosen by the Pokémon we worship here in Alola—our sacred guardians. They are chosen from among the people living on the island each guardian watches over. Lillie told me that you're pretty new to our parts, eh, ? You came to Alola from far off? You must really be something then. I heard how you were given a sparkling stone by the tapu, even as a stranger to our shores." :"My grandfather... My grandfather was also chosen for this honor. The honor of being our island's kahuna. But he died suddenly some years back, and we were left without a kahuna on Poni." :"I tried to follow in his footsteps, but I was not chosen by the tapu back then. So I set out on my own sort of island challenge, traveling Alola and trying to grow stronger." :"Lillie. The kahuna you wished to meet is right here." :"So you want to know about / , who we pay tribute to at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone ?" :"A world where beasts reside, eh... I reckon that must be the kind of world you find at the other end of those holes that open up in the sky, just as my grandfather once described." :"All right. I will tell you what I know." :"But what I know is not much. Just that there is a ceremony held for the Legendary Pokémon at the altar. A ceremony that uses two particular flutes to somehow give the Legendary Pokémon power." :"Ho! That looks to be the flute that used to reside at the lake on Ula'ula. The other is said to be held on Exeggutor Island. I do not know why there of all places, but it has been passed down that that's where it belongs." :"Yes. And no reason to dally here. Let us go and speak with Mina. Lillie, you take Mudsdale. We proceed to Seafolk Village!" Vast Poni Canyon :"Did everything go well?" :"Nothing wrong with that, Lillie. People cannot survive all on their own. They have got to help one another out. Same for Pokémon, too. That is what my grandfather used to say." :"It's that kindness of yours, , that keeps that brilliant smile on Lillie's face." :"Greetings. I am the kahuna of this island, Hapu. You are from the beasts' world, are you not? We in Alola have long lived together with our Pokémon, being aided by them to survive. If you are in some sort of trouble, then we will gladly come to your aid however we can." :"Well then! The path to the shrine is through the canyon. You will find other Trainers in this place, though. They come for training. It will be a tough road." :"You will have to pitch in too, Lillie. But if you two end up in any real trouble, Mudsdale and I will hasten to you." Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone :"Our history tells us that the Vast Poni Canyon trial was the very first trial ever to be held." :"You did a fine job clearing it, just as expected, ." :"Look at the two of you. I think this might just work out." :"No, I am quite sure of it!" Seafolk Village :"You did an admirable job completing Mina's trial." :"Meaning..." ::Regardless of choice: "Yes, it is time for your grand trial! I'll await your arrival on Exeggutor Island." Exeggutor Island: :"Do you want to try to take me and my Pokémon on at our full strength?" ::I need to prepare first: "Heh. I will be awaiting you, then." ::Only if you'll take on mine: "Then allow me to show you the power of the kahuna chosen by Tapu Fini itself!" :"Having a Z-Ring like we do, , means that we battle with the tapu beside us." :"I am Kahuna Hapu! And with the Sparkling Stone entrusted to me by the tapu, I have made this Z-Power Ring!" :". Having Z-Power Rings as we do means that we battle with the tapu beside us." :"This is the first grand trial of Kahuna Hapu! I will battle you with everything that I have got!" * Upon being defeated :"Thud! That's the sound of your strength rocking me to my core!" * After being defeated :"You have succeeded in your final grand trial!" :"Hyah!"'' :"Phew... You are undoubtedly a prodigious Trainer, ! In the past, any Trainer who completed the island challenge would make a pilgrimage to Mount Lanakila to battle the kahunas once more. In these battles alone, the kahunas would no longer hold back in any way." :"But this year, you will face a different sort of trial upon Mount Lanakila. That will be your next destination, but first let us return to Poni Island." Seafolk Village :"The new final trial awaits you upon Mount Lanakila, . You can begin your trek up Mount Lanakila from Tapu Village on Ula'ula Island."